


December Writing Challenge

by stay_inlove



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Gay, Ghost Hunters, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_inlove/pseuds/stay_inlove
Summary: Hey! Thanks for checking this thing out! I'm doing a 31 fic challenge, where I just do 31 one-shots in 31 days, because I need to get back into writing and this is the best way I can do it. Let me know what you guys think!Day 1: Battery Operated (Buzzfeed Unsolved)Day 2: Family (Supernatural)Day 3: SuicideDay 4: StarDay 5: The remote's goneDay 6: I hate ChristmasDay 7: TeamsDay 8: TeamsDay 9: Next year...Day 10: Sticky tapeDay 11: He didn't comeDay 12: SocksDay 13: SecretsDay 14: Too muchDay 15: In the closetDay 16: So hotDay 17: She didn't?Day 18: Until midnightDay 19: The treeDay 20: He is soberDay 21: Too many peopleDay 22: OnlineDay 23: You won't believe itDay 24: #lessonlearntDay 25: Bless youDay 26: NaughtyDay 27: The day afterDay 28: WaterDay 29: Puzzle piecesDay 30: FeintDay 31: 3, 2, 1...





	December Writing Challenge

Ryan's heart pounded in his chest as he stared down the hallway. He listened anxiously to the spirit box as he walked slowly down the hall. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end, and he felt very much like he was going to throw up everywhere. 

"Is...is there anyone here with me?" He asked, voice faltering slightly as he got to the end of the hallway. He was supposed to stand in the solitary confinement room alone for two minutes, but he really didn't want to. He didn't think he could. He looked behind him, knowing that if he didn't, Shane would just get on him about being a pussy. He steeled himself and stepped inside, shuddering at the way he felt in that room. Shane had said that the room was, "crawling with demons," though Ryan didn't really believe him. At least, that was what he told himself. HIs flashlight flickered a little and he felt his heart jump into his throat. "Are you draining the batteries on my flashlight right now?"

The spirit box blipped and he jumped, blinking a few times, eyes widening even more. 

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked. He, and the spirit box, stayed silent for a moment. Ryan finally shifted his feet slightly and said, "My name is Ryan, can you say that back to-?"

There was a quiet laugh and Ryan's voice died in his throat. He froze and kept his eyes on the spirit box. That hadn't come from the box. Where had that come from?

"Devon?" He yelled. There was no answer and Ryan's heart stuttered. His chest was clenching. Oh God. "Devon, did you just laugh?" 

"Shh," someone hushed him, directly next to his ear. Then his flashlight went out. He let out a yell and immediately started panicking. 

"Shane!" He cried out. "Shane?!" 

"He's gone," someone murmured to him. 

"We took him," a voice from the other side of the room wheezed out. 

"We took all of them," someone grabbed his arm and at the same time the door in front of him slammed shut. Ryan fell back, hitting the ground hard, head bouncing off the concrete. He couldn't breathe. This had never, in the history of his entire life, happened to him, and he just gasped loudly, wildly. 

"We're taking you next," it felt like fingers were brushing against his hair and he could feel himself blacking out. His body was becoming numb, and he could only feel fear. 

"Sh- Shane?!" He managed to choke out. He could hear someone banging on the door and calling for him but he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. he could see shadows coming toward him. His vision got cloudy and he felt like he was ready to pass out, but...

Suddenly, the door slammed open and light flooded the room. 

"Get off of him," Ryan could hear Shane growl, his voice dangerous, murderous. The pressure on Ryan's chest alleviated but he still couldn't breathe. His eyes were glassy and he was barely processing anything that was happening. 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt himself being pulled out of the room. He looked up slowly and saw Shane, anger written on his face. He'd never seen Shane this upset. 

"Pull the car around," Shane said to someone -- Ryan assumed either TJ or Devon. "Get some water. Don't just fucking stand there!" 

Ryan felt himself rest against the ground for a moment before he was pulled into a sitting position. His back was against Shane's chest and he felt Shane's hand against his chest. 

"Hey, Ry, breathe with me," Shane's voice broke through the haze, directly in Ryan's ear, and Ryan could feel himself calming down already. He was soothed by the proximity of SHane, and the numbness he'd been feeling was slowly, carefully subsiding. 

He felt himself shaking almost violently against Shane's chest. His teeth chattered. He began breathing again almost as slowly as the numbness was subsiding. His head was resting against Shane's shoulder. Shane rubbed Ryan's arm and chest, holding him close. His lips brushed Ryan's ear as he hummed, trying to keep Ryan calm and present. 

"They were going to kill me," Ryan's voice wavered and he sounded terrified. He was so pale he looked like he could have been dead already. 

Shane shook his head. "I wouldn't have let them kill you, Ryan. I'll never let it get that close again. I promise you." 

Ryan swallowed hard. He didn't speak for a long moment before a small, weak smirk made its way onto his face. He mumbled, "I guess you're a Boogara now, huh?"

Shane's face broke out into a relieved grin. "I guess so, Ry." 

Ryan's eyelids drooped shut and he felt Shane press a soft kiss to his temple before he drifted off. 

Shane looked up, eyes focusing on the wall in front of him. The smile slipped off his face, anger replacing it immediately. "I guess so," he muttered, eyes flashing black for a moment. 

Some ghosts were going to wish they'd never died.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh thanks for looking at the first part. You're a real pal.


End file.
